


Hopeless

by GabbyD BR (GabbyD)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyD/pseuds/GabbyD%20BR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mate-o, Castiel.” - 8x17 Goodbye Stranger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

“Mate-o, Castiel.”

No primeiro clone ele se negou. Tentou fugir e até protegê-lo, o que não agradou Naomi.  
Ela o matou pessoalmente, em sua frente.

No segundo ele tentou atacá-la. Como consequência ela o fez ouvir o som de cada osso de Dean se quebrando aos poucos.

Quando Naomi foi obtendo mais controle sobre o anjo, finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo ferir Dean.

_É só um clone_ , repetia Castiel.

Depois do milésimo Dean, ele conseguiu fazê-lo sem chorar ou tentar negociar.

_Não é ele de verdade._

Diferente dos primeiros, Castiel dessa vez não se abaixou para cuidar do corpo ou tentou ressuscitá-lo.

_Dean está seguro junto de Sam._

Toda a hesitação de Castiel sumiu por volta dos últimos clones.

_Este não é o verdadeiro Dean_ , dizia a si mesmo como um mantra, sem qualquer resquício de vida na voz.

Torceu o pulso do clone, o fazendo soltar um choramingo de dor.

_Não é ele._

Castiel continuou encarando o cadáver, mal notou quando Naomi entrou na sala para parabenizá-lo. Sequer a ouviu.

Estava morto por dentro, Naomi havia ganhado afinal.

Ele estava pronto.


End file.
